


Knowledge of Cages

by nagia



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Crossover Conversation Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Basch discuss how much sin weighs.  Or maybe they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge of Cages

"You're hard on the lass," the blond says.

"Mm," says the other.

A few more paces through Kalm's cobblestone streets. A few women watch them as they pass. Neither seems to notice.

"You don't understand," says the other at last.

"I do," says the blond, and means it.

The brunet looks over at him. Says nothing.

"I am no stranger to shame," says the blond.

The brunet raises an eyebrow.

"Damnation needs a heavy sin. Failing a heroic effort lacks the weight of it. In the end, we are but human. Better to face that truth with open eyes."

Silence. The blond knows what it means: I am not even that any more. Does not know why the brunet thinks this, does not care.

"She deserves your wrath no more than I," the blond says. 

The brunet looks away. "Mm."

It's a start, the blond thinks.


End file.
